A spatial representation of a floor plan can include a representation of space within areas of a structure that are not obstructed by columns, and/or walls, for example. A spatial representation of a floor plan can be used in energy analysis, energy optimization, a smoke propagation prediction, access control configuration, and/or in creating a Building Information Model (BIM), for example.
The spatial representation of the floor plan can be expressed in a BIM, for example, which can provide a model of 3-dimensional (3D) space within areas of the structure. Few structures, however, have a BIM and creating a BIM for a structure can involve significant time and resources.
In an example, buildings can come with floor plan drawings in Drawing (DWG) and Drawing Interchange Format (DXF) formats and can be cluttered with various objects (e.g., electrical conduits, smoke detectors) on the image of the floor plan. Rendering 3D graphics from these floor plan images can be difficult and can require manual cleanup of the images to remove the various objects, which can be time-consuming.
Space information can be obtained from a floor plan of a structure for creating a BIM by manually drawing spaces associated with the structure in a design system. Manually drawings spaces, however, can take substantial time and resources.